Soul Mates
by BigFan4242
Summary: They had the answers to each others questions, they were the ones who understood each other so well. They were meant to be together.


**Title: Soul Mates**

**Author: The one the only *kick awesome electric guitar solo plays* Bigfan4242!**

**Pairing(s): Neil/Brian.**

**Warning(s): Slash, Male and Male Kissing, indications of Child Rape.**

**Disclaimer- All fiction. And this movie is not mine, though I wish it so was because to make a masterpiece like it would be amazing.**

**Mood: Inspired :)**

**Listening to: Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind Theme-Jon Brion? (This is beautiful, nothing else. Beautiful.)**

**Author's Note: I just watched the movie 'Mysterious Skin' at the fact I have a sudden obsession with Joseph Gordon-Levitt. I swear, this is one of the most twistedly disgusting yet beautiful movies I've ever seen in my life. I was and are still crying. It's fantastic.**

**

* * *

**

_"Normally where people have a heart Neil McCormick has a black hole, a__black hole where al__most anyone is capable of getting sucked into."  
_

Sucking in a breath Neil sighed leaning onto the couch as Brian laid on top of his lap, nose bleeding as he sobbed into his jeans. Neil had felt this way before, he had been on the other end of the rope. Though he wasn't taking it as hard as Brian, he felt some what responsible for offering him that ride when they were eight years old. But then again he was just eight years old, he didn't know what coach was doing was bad. He didn't know it would screw up both their lives either.

He bent over a bit and cradled Brian, holding him in his arms resting his head onto his neck. Brian's blood lingered in the air making him slightly gag, but then again it wasn't anything that Neil couldn't handle. The caroler's voices played in their ears and echoed in the room, he listened while burying his head into Brian's blonde hair sniffing in the smell of the boy. He smelled like something, something Neil wanted for a long time.

"I-Is it over?" he whimpered, Neil whispered into his ear to keep quiet and held him even tighter feeling himself cry as well. Was it over? It was never over, the acid of coach's tongue and the everlasting desire for more and more would and hasn't left Neil even after so long. Neil didn't want Brian to suffer so much, he didn't deserve to suffer so much. Neil didn't want to answer him, "I-is it over? Is it?"

Neil shushed him once more and awaited for the people to leave, slowly loosening his grip as their voices faltered away to nothing. Brian's blood was all over his face and his glasses were smashed into his hands. His eyes looked at him, glassy from the tears and filled with frustration and fear as Neil turned away, "I'll get a napkin." he mumbled simply not wanting to see that face. Neil had only saw that face once, and he never ever wanted to see it again, "I'll get you some water too."

Grabbing both things he placed the cup onto the side table and turned the light on a bit more, grabbing the napkin pouring the water on it. He wiped away Brian's blood, trying to not look at him in any way. He did this, he couldn't believe it but he did this. He hurt such an innocent boy and couldn't fix it, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to fix things, "I'm sorry."

Brian's hand grabbed Neil's wrist and pushed it down to the couch, he stared at him a bit as his glasses fogged. His loud but slowly hiccupy breaths were the only things heard in the dead silence of the room as he just looked at him, cocking his eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Neil repeated the words once more and shut his mouth as Brian sighed and let go of Neil's hand, who with the help of gravity fell to the couch next to Brian's side. Staring at each other both of them just sat there.

Finally with a sudden movement Neil pressed his lips onto Brian's, pushing himself onto the blonde boy moving his hands around his waist as he kissed him. But it wasn't a kiss of desire, or lust, or because he wanted more afterwards. It was bitter, and guilt filled. The roughness of his lips indicating the sorrow and the loneliness he had been feeling all this time.

Wendy wasn't Neil's soul mate, it was Brian. They both experienced the same crap that messed up their lives and had the answers to the questions they both had been asking. Neil suddenly felt complete with Brian there, he suddenly felt as if the other part of him had been found.

Rather than fight Brian did the same and kissed Neil back, craving the same thing this boy had felt. Ever since coach no one had ever made him feel this way, but unlike coach Brian was enjoying it. Brian had felt the best he had in such a long time.

They were each others soul mates, the answer to each of their questions, the person who would understand everything about them. They needed each other, they were meant to be together.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
